Awkwardness of the Dead
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Saya Takashi has had a huge crush that was a huge secret on Takashi Korumo, and what might happen when things go bad accidentally and leave awkwardness upon Saya and Takashi that'll affect them. But when they think its over even more awkward situations appear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School of the Dead :'~/

Saya Takagi has had the most secret crush on Takashi Komuro, ever since 2nd grade when he saved her from this gluing eating bully. She would giggled to herself just about thinking of that day. She couldn't tell him about her feelings, not back then and not now, he and her best friend has had a special relationship just like in the movies. And when they broke up, I didn't want to feel like the bitch who waited for the right moment to steal away the boy, it just wasn't right, so she shut down her feelings for him but now.. Rei and Takashi are probably already back together again and it made her feel.. not herself lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Saya was enjoying the warm shower from Marikawa's friends house, and she had to admit It felt soo good, "Hahaha! This water is amazing." Cried out Saya who couldn't help but have shiver in her voice while she spoke.

"Whoa there cowgirl, never knew you could let lose like that, always thought you were the disobedience time." Saeko said under a smirk.

Yea well, Korumo was the one that told her she needed to let lose on bad times when only it's not going make her look like an asshole, like at a funeral or something. And this is probably the first time she has done it, and it felt good. But she couldn't let anyone else know that.

"What are you talking about!" Said Saya defending herself pointing her index finger right at her as if she was challenging her.

Saeko did nothing but smirk.

Rei was having an intense battle with Marikawa to see if her boobs where real.

"Rei don't touch there, EEEEEEKKKK." Cried out Marikawa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it sounds like their having fun in there." Said Takashi still trying to open a second cabinet that may or not contain firearms, since the one on the right had ammo. Shotgun ammo, Sniper rifle ammo, the whole package.

"Wanna go peak on them?" Smirked Kohta who couldn't bear to think what's going on in there without returning from the daydream with a bloody nose.

Takashi smiled then shock his head, "I don't wanna die just yet Kohta."

"Yea your probably right, hey give me a hand with this well ya? I'm almost through." Responded Kohta, with both hands on the cabinet.

"Yea sure." Takashi Replied offering his hands as well.

"1, 2, 3.. PULL!" Kotha demanded giving it his all, same with Takashi.

The door broke and finally opened, but the force was so great that it made Takashi go flying into the girls bathroom door.

Saya was still waiting for an answer from Seako in till Takashi came flying into Saya, knocking them both on to the floor. Before Takashi could realize what happen he saw that he was on top of a naked Saya. Saya blush so red that if blushing made heat, Takashi would be sweating like a gorilla right now.

Takashi as well blushed and when felt her breast on his chest he realized she was naked and blood bursted out of his nose then got up quickly, and shielded his eyes. Saya was still shocked and on the floor.

"Uhh, I-I sorr-sorry about, uhh.." Stuttered Takashi.

Rei and Seako where furious with jealousness, but knew it wasn't Saya's fault, but she is now the first one he's seen naked and touched naked, "BOY! GIRLS ATTACK!" Shouted Rei, Saya would have shouted 'PERVERT' and then kick him out of the door, but nothing came outta her mouth.

Marikawa was confused and stayed in the tub while Seako and Rei did a full beat down and then kicked him out.

Takashi landed on his face in front of Kahto, "So.. Kurumo, want'd you see?" Smiled Kahto, who probably made him go through there on purpose.

"Arghh, poor Takashi, she must think I'm a pervert now.." Takashi sadly said to himself.

A/N I don't know if I should do more, I just wrote one because there aren't much out there to read, so if I should continue with this, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Takashi! Are you alright?" Marikawa asked with worry. Saya was in complete shock.

'Was this suppose to happen? Was this a signal or something? Does Rei hate me? Why am I asking so many questions! I'm the smartest one here, I should know.. But I don't.' Where the thoughts going through Saya's head at the moment.

"Takagi..." Said both Seako and Rei with those dark demon eyes.

"Uh-uh, yes?" Responded Saya, with a little brain struck.

"Why aren't you going out there and kicking that perverts ass?..," they said with a little more politeness. Hoping and praying that she didn't liked any of that at all, and thought It was disgusting and not rather hot.

Saya has said nothing return, Rei, Seasko, and Marikawa formed a group circle while Saya was still there staring at nothing.

"I think she's broken girls." Said Rei, in a serious tone.

"I'm guessing she never had a guy touch her naked before." Seako said agreeing.

"And you had?" Rei responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you guys love, love!?." Mirakawa said with pride while grasping her heart with passion.

"IT'S NOT LOVE." Shouted Seako and Rei, scaring Mirakawa a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh man, ah man, Kohta this is bad!" Panicked Takashi.

"Wait, slow down, what happened!?" Asked Kohta.

"I fell on Tagaki.. While she was naked." Replied Takashi ashamed.

"Whoa man, that's.. Pretty big.. if you guys hit it off.. Do you mind if I have Rei?" Kohta asked hoping not to get a punch in the face sending him in that shower as well.

"Hit it off? What? No man... I'm going to bed." Responded Takashi feeling that if he slept this all would be a bad dream, he could deal with the walking corpses, but this.. No even close for some reason.

"Alright, but if it'll make you sleep any better.. We got the guns we need." Said Kotha feeling proud with himself.

Takashi waved, which was signing a good job, then headed off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I think this all for the shower, time to head to bed." Said Mirakawa, get a towel to dry herself off and fixing her hair.

Saya nodded her head doing the same, she got on a wife beater and got her women's swim trunks on and headed to bed and made her hair straight, almost the same as Rei's with even the little hair sticking out at the top.

'Maybe this'll all turn out to be a cruel sick nightmare.' Saya said to herself.

Saya would usually dream about instead of straight A's, she achieved straight S's, her favorite dream to be the first person In the world to do as well to get an S, higher then a A.

But this time.. She would be wishing she was out like a log dreaming about that, because Saya Tagaki was now sleepwalking...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saya started roaming around the house like a zombie but alive, she started with the refrigerator, grabbing soy milk and pouring it in her mouth but spitting it out after 6 seconds, she then started heading to where her friends where sleeping, she went past Seako, Rei, Mirakawa, and Kotha's room and made her way straight into's Takashi's.. The one that was exactly at the end of the hall.

Takashi was out like a log, dreaming about what it'd be like to be king of the world, a rare dream he started getting when he was a little kid.. And he thinks it's ridiculous now that he's all grown up.

Saya slowly opened the door and slugged her way towards a helpless Takashi, she slid into his bed, and laid on his chest, and put the covers over them. She grabbed his arm that she was laying on put it over her shoulder thinking it was a piece of cover as well. Then she started drooling..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohta woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. "That smells amazing." Said Kotha.

"Thank you Kotha, can you go wake Takashi for me so he can eat, me and Reu decided to let Saya sleep in." Mirakawa said.

"Sure, more food for me." Replied Kotha.

Kotha walked into Takashi's room only to find Saya and Takashi.. In bed together.

Kotha screamed as loud as he could, and blood bursted through his nose at the sight of what Saya was wearing, the wife beater was to big and her breast slipped out onto Tagashi's chest, everyone thought there was a zombie in there a rushed in to only find what Kotha found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saya has awoken from her nap, sat up and yawned while raising her arms. Rei and Saeko seemed the most ultimately shocked outta all, so that.. Plus the room layout means.. She looked to her side.

"EEKKKKKKK, WHAT?! WA-WAIT HUH?" Saya cried out blushing harder then a tomato. And even more when she discovered her breast was out and she was drooling. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Takashi cried out.

The loud sounds and all awoken Takashi as well, "Wha? What's going on out here.." As he raised his head, and turned to get a good outlook at what's going on, his lips where only inches from Saya's and blushed as red as she did. "TAKAGI WHA- IN MY BED? WH-WHY?AAHGHH." Where the only words that could come out his mouth before he jumped backwards off the bed.

"Uh, uh, Breakfest is ready.." Where the only words that came out of Kotha's as well.

A/N ok troops this is the last push, I could continue this masterpiece into a full fanfic or end this garbage right here and now. Like always.. This is your choice, PM or Review if this is good enough to go on with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Breakfast is ready.." Kotha said before passing out at the sight of Takagi's breast, the fact she was in bed with Takashi and that she was actually drooling packed into one, he couldn't handle it.

"Takagi.. why are you in my bed?" Asked Takashi, as if he was looking at a ghost.

Takagi looked around then responded, "I don't know! I-I was in my bed.. Someone MUST have carried me here as a prank.. I'm not stupid enough to just crawl in-In your bed.." Stuttered Takagi in her own defense, hiding an slight blush while talking.

"Wait... we.. didn't do anything.. did we!?" Panicked Takashi.

"Takashi, I would remember..." Takagi said rubbing her head.

Shizuku smiled then said, "so your saying it would be so good that you couldn't possibly remember?"

Both Takagi and Takashi yelped and looked at each other then blushed even more then they where, then looked away quickly.

"NO I NEVER SA- MEANT THAT!" Takagi responded, putting her hands in between her legs.

Rei ran off, maybe it was because he has just awakened, but he could have swore he say a tear. "Rei wait up..." Takashi said getting up from his spot then following Rei to the stairs.

"Rei..." Said Takashi grabbing her shoulder lightly.

"GET OFF OF ME." Rei shouted, while crying. "How embarrassed do you think i was coming into that room. HUH?!" Rei cried out.

"Rei.. why where you embarrassed for?... it's not like we're dating anymore. But there's one thing good from this, it's that you know how I felt when you broke it off with me to be with Hisashe! so if you feel like never seeing my face again for something that never happened, then good ridden." Growled Takashi before walking off back to his room where everyone was at, leaving Rei there, dumbfounded,

Takashi showed up at the door, to Takagi still on his bed, trying to figure out what happened.

"Bingo! it was sleepwalking, it had to be! ever since I was a kid I've been sleepwalking." Takagi said snapping her fingers.

Kohta began waking up, then said, "Takagi... do you regularly sleep in that?.."

"WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN PERVERT!" shouted Takagi.

"well... it's getting kinda big.. and your breast... where hanging out on Takashi's chest.." Said Kohta rubbing his head.

"HER WHAT WAS ON MY WHAT!?" shouted Takashi, making blood burst out of his nose, causing him to fall backwards.

"KOHTA I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED!" Takagi shouted at the top of her lungs while she was blushing insanely.

"whoa.. how about we all just eat breakfast and forget about this whole thing." Saeko said trying to calm everyone down.

"good idea." Agreeing Shizuku.

"So embarrassing..." Takagi said to herself looking downwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone including Rei was at an very awkward breakfast, all through Takashi and Takagi kept distance from each other, It was way to awkward to be talking to each other, they both silently where eating their food, paying no attention what so ever to each other. It became clear to everyone that they where avoiding each other. So Saeko tried to start conversation.

"So, Rei, Takagi, Takashi.. you guys knew each other since kindergarten huh?" asked Saeko, not knowing Takashi and Takagi was a sore subject for Rei as well.

"uh yea, since kindergarten.. the golden age." laughed Rei in a dull state.

Takashi and Takagi remained silent.

"don't you remember those times Takashi? not so far from kindergarten in like 1st or 2nd grade or something, we made a pinky promise to get married, and Takagi always had her grudge against you." said Rei, not knowing but probably pushing it a bit to far.

"Yea.. I remember those days I guess." silently said Takashi.

Then the table went into complete silent mode, in till Kohta gave it a shot to break the silence.

"O yea! Guys I've found a ton of guns and ammo, so if we ever need to book, we have everything we need to pull it off!" said Kohta happily.

"Good job Kohta, now all we do for now is take advantage of this place all we can and head out for good." Replied Saeko.

"I think I know where we could go, my parents mansion, I heard that their are people there trying to find out what's going on and how corpses are walking around." Takagi said, swallowing her last piece of eggs.

Rei smiled then said "Great, now we got everything set!" right after she finished her last piece of bacon as well.

Saeko relaxed her arms then said, "We'll it's time for a shower girls, we need to freshen up for the long day ahead."

Shizuku raised an eyebrow, "Long day ahead?" Shizuku asked.

Saeko straighten up her shoulders to begin talking, "We have this whole hotel to ourselves, we must check it for supplies, if we kill all the dead around here, maybe we can even stay here. I mean it's a hotel, there has to be tons of food, unless people toke them and ran." replied Saeko.

"She's right, we got to check if there are any extra food, and we might make it through this, just yet." said Takashi.

"alright then, lets hit the showers." Responded Rei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back here at where all the un present awkwardness started.

"No seriously, are those things real or what?!" asked Rei to Shizuku.

"So.. Takagi, if you ever want to hit it off with Takashi, ill let you." whispered Saeko.

"Please, he's no where near my level of smarts and looks." Takagi replied while washing her hair.

"Around these times, I doubt you'll find another guy your age, your hormones well take over, and it probably won't be you making the decisions." explained Saeko, disappointed with herself about giving up Takashi.

"You know nothing about my hormones.. why are we talking about this anyways." sighed Takagi, getting even more embarrassed then she already was, ever since she got into high school, sleepwalking never effected her, this was dangerous, she could roam outside next time, or get her friends to think she's one of them and get herself killed! The only option she could think of was strapping her self right into the bed and locking her doors and the windows next to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Kohta, I'm a need you to teach me how to use one of these things when we go out, I would consider the bat.. but having one of these things on my back could be a secondary." said Takashi while getting the ammo set up for Kohta.

Kohta stood straight as if he was the man of the situation now and said something that'll ring through Takashi's mind for a long time.

"1. it's not a thing, it's a delicate, awesome, zombie killing machine, but she has a mouth so use her only when needed, or the noise can attach a lot more of the dead.

2. don't call her a secondary, she's a powerful weapon, that bat of yours is primary only because its silent, but when things hit the fan, you bet she'll have your back.

3. if you decide to hit it off with Takagi.. Ill let you, its hard to find someone you could relate to your age around these times, and sine you and Rei broke it off.. and Saeko hasn't been in your interest lately, not to mention that Shizuku could almost be are mother. I give you permission friend." Explained Kohta to Takashi.

"What are you talking about? why would I hit it off with Takagi.. and why would I need your permission IF I was to, and I'm not." Rudely said Takashi.

"Come on, you've touched her naked, you guys slept together, and you know how hard I've been trying to get Takagi to have romantic feelings for me, basically what I'm saying Is, I won't stop you from dating Takagi." explained Kohta, ashamed that he's about to let Takagi go.

"Well thanks for the offer, but ill pass, in these kind of days, you don't date, or see anyone, or anything. it's about pure survival." replied Takashi, while separating the Shotgun ammo from the Sniper ammo.

"You forgot Remaking Humans by producing babies so we could start over again." Kohta said point this out while holding his index finger in the air.

Takashi blushed and hope no blood was going to come out at the thought of Takagi and him making babies to reborn earth to its natural state.

"Arghh, and who will you produce with then Mr. Survivor Expert." replied Takashi while pulling his head away from Kohta.

"I'll just find a signal or maybe a girl will come along, everything happens for a reason. so anyways, wanna peak on them? You know we're suppose to right?" Responded Kohta, while loading a Sniper rifle.

Takashi dropped what he was doing and looked towards Kohta, "What do you think Kohta?"

"Ah, come on, they're obviously talking about you, like how we were just talking about them. Rei could be talking behind your back, or maybe they have something planned for us. Something involving bad things.." Whispered Kohta.

Takashi sighed, "Fine.. ill come do it, but not because there are naked women in there and we are not calling it peaking, we are spying. That's it!" Takashi responded getting up heading to the showers followed by an excited Kohta.

"See what I mean by "suppose to peak" the girls poke in a hole through the bathroom... and you know how I know it's for us. Cause it has 2 holes with K & T over it standing for Kohta and Takashi!" Kohta explained while rubbing his hands together.

"And how do you know it's not a trap, so they'll just throw some spicy stuff or something in our eyes." asked Takashi while crossing his arms.

"Come on Takashi, don't you think we'd notice any foods or squirting devices going in there. Get non fiction man." Kohta answered while leaning down and looking through, Takashi sighed then did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok girls, gather up it's gossip time!" Saeko said just about loud enough for the girls in the bathroom can hear.

"Seems we got here, just in time!" Laughed Kohta.

"It's about time, I didn't want to see Rei wrestle Shizuku to see if her boobs are real, which I might have to ask Shizuku if they are later, because that kind of questions me to." Takashi responded finally placing his eye through the hole in the wall.

"Yes! I've been waiting all day to ask this one. Takagi, what's with the pink swimsuit you secretly stashed in your bed." giggle Shizuku.

"That's not of your damn business ok!" shouted Takagi while pointing at Shizuku with her index finger causing Saeko to laugh.

"Come on Takagi, answer our question. And we'll leave you be." Saeko said.

Knowing that they'll never leave her alone if she doesn't answer she said, "They where new before everything went down... and never got try them on. Are you happy?" Takagi said turning her head away.

Saeko then turned to Rei, and asked "We all been dying to know, what went down during Wakawa?"

"Wakawa? What's that?" an curious Takashi asked still looking through the hole next to Kohta.

"Wakawa is a code for when Rei ran away and found you in bed with Takagi." replied Kohta.

"Oh.. wait. how do you- no... Jesus Kohta, you've been peaking on them before?! so thats how you knew gossip time was now?!" asked an shocked Takashi while stopped looking through the hole.

"Shh keep you voice down, I've only spyed on the once and actually picked up a few things. "Wakawa" is, well you know. "Lassie" stands for when you crashed in to the bathroom on to Takagi, and "Tensa" stands for when you where caught in bed with Takagi. Those are the only ones I know because I've only spied on them today, I swear." explained Kohta trying to defend himself.

Takashi replied with, "No Kohta, you weren't spying, you where peaking man, peaking, not spying."

"well aren't you happy that we know this stuff now? You know they say it when we are here to.. those words we think they say on accident are codes, about us! Well I'm sure it's about us." said Kohta.

"Yea, yea lets just listen." responded Takashi, putting eye back on the hole.

"It was nothing.." Rei replied, putting her head down.

"Come on Rei just answer." said Saeko.

Takagi knew this was going to end bad, Wakawa was her fault, so was Lassie and Tensa..

Rei was getting furious, and these words slipped out of her mouth.

"SHUT UP! WHEN I SAY FORGET ABOUT IT, FORGET ABOUT IT OK? YOU WANNABE SAMURAI! HOW ABOUT YOU GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS OTHER THEN ME BITCH!" Shouted an aggressive angry Rei. she covered her mouth immediately, and then tried to apologize. "I-I I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry.. I just need to rest.." said Rei before grabbing a towel and heading out the bathroom.

Takashi and Kohta was shocked at what they heard but they needed to hide so Rei couldn't see them spying on them and she'd get even more madder.

Kohta hid inside a cabinet that was in front and on the left of the bathroom, There was no space In the cabinet and Takashi had no where to go, and Rei was on a step from the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei opened the door to a helpless Takashi, there was no way he could have made it down the stairs and act like he heard nothing right?

"Where you peaking on us!?" Rei said angrily.

"uh, uh, no not at all, just heard some screaming down stairs and came up here to check on you.." replied Takashi, insanely scared.

"Barely any noise comes out of the bathroom, how'd you hear us... oh my god Takashi you totally where peaking on us!" Rei was getting madder by the second.

"No.. it was spying not peaking..." responded Takashi.

Takashi could hear Kohta say 'idiot' from the cabinet he was hiding in.

Rei looked like she was about to throw Takashi out there for the dead to eat, Kohta couldn't see what was happening but he has heard enough.

"It was me! I was peaking and Takashi tried to get me out so I wouldn't get caught, he was just trying to protect you girls." Said Kohta, it wasn't the full truth but it kinda was close.

"I know you Kohta and you'd never do that, it was probably the opposite way around!" growled Rei.

Things where getting bad out here, but you tend the wonder what could be going on in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa..." Saeko said, wondering how things can go down so fast, in so little time.

"We should go after her!" Takashi said,getting up but Shizuku grabbed her arm.

Shizuku's closed her eyes then said, "No, she needs some time to herself, hopefully she's calming down as we speak, I've dealt with people like this before back at home. Once a women gets angry, the last thing you want to do is make her even more angrier.."


End file.
